


Akatsuki Storie Brevi  | Discontinued |

by Owlixx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cute, M/M, Random & Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlixx/pseuds/Owlixx
Summary: A bunch of short writings about the Akatsuki from Naruto. Needed tags, ratings, pairings, and stuff will come after I write more. Oh yeah, the title is Akatsuki Short Stories in Italian. The chapters are chapters but aren't chapters. Feel free to be confused.





	1. Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of short writings about the Akatsuki from Naruto. Needed tags, ratings, pairings, and stuff will come after I write more. Oh yeah, the title is Akatsuki Short Stories in Italian. The chapters are chapters but aren't chapters. Feel free to be confused.

Deidara watched the colorful leaves from a small cave he and Sasori had settled in. Bright reds, yellows, and oranges created the scene of a blazing fire every time the wind blew. He was captivated by their beauty, believing they were nature’s work of art. And just like his own art, it never stayed long. Colored leaves would soon be replaced with snow on bare branches.

Sasori watched his awestruck partner catch a leaf in his hand. He watched as Deidara swiftly turned to look at him, and turn away just as swiftly. Sighing to himself, Sasori decided to see what his foolish partner was doing. Stepping away from Hiruko, he walked over to Deidara.

“What do you have?” Sasori questioned, though he knew the answer.

“A leaf, un.”

“May I see your leaf?”

“No.”

Sasori was caught off guard with the response. Normally Deidara would show him whatever he found. He stared at Deidara, watching how his gaze never left the leaf he hid between his hands. He slowly grew angry, but with a hint of curiosity mixed in with it.

‘It’s a leaf! What’s so special about it? Nothing! He’s probably doing this on purpose.’ Sasori thought to himself, soon deciding to play Deidara’s game.

“Why can’t I see your leaf?”

“It’s my leaf, Danna, get your own, un.”

“Why can’t I just see yours instead of getting my own?”

“It’s special to me.” Deidara’s lips formed a small smile.

“What’s so special about it? It’s just a leaf.”

“It reminds me of your hair, un!” Deidara held the leaf up, it’s color a close match to Sasori’s hair color.  
At a loss of words, Sasori smiled. Of course, something so foolish would come from his partner. He looked up at the leaves, watching the false flames. A bright, yellow leaf fluttered down from above. Sasori stepped a little way out of the cave and put his hand out to catch the leaf. He stared at the leaf for a few moments before realizing it strikingly matched Deidara’s hair color. He began laughing and turned to Deidara, who looked frightened and confused.

“If your leaf reminds you of my hair, then my leaf reminds me of your hair.” He held up the leaf and walked back to the cave entrance. He noticed the smile on Deidara’s face and couldn’t help but smile as well.


	2. Company

A cool breeze entered the open window, filling the small shared bedroom. Sasori was enjoying the only quiet time he got since Deidara was out preparing more of his detonating clay. He sighed to himself, taking in the peace and quiet. There were no puppets to repair, so he just stared out the window. He watched the clouds and how they constantly changed shape.

“Oh, how different this would be if he were back.”

“If who were back?” Hidan’s loud voice filled the room.

“Who else? Deidara, you fool.”

“Aw, do you miss your partner’s company?”

“No. I, in fact, was enjoying the silence before you barged in and began blabbering.”

“You miss his company!”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do!”

“I do not miss his company.”

“Miss whose company, un?” Deidara startled the two.

“No ones,” Sasori said, quite literally kicking Hidan out of the room.

Sasori went back to looking out of the window as Deidara flung himself onto the bed. Sasori watched his partner from the corner of his eye, observing how he ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly stopped when Deidara looked over to him with a cheeky grin.

“So, did you miss me, Danna?”

“Perhaps,” Sasori said softly.

“You did.”


	4. Not

This isn't an update. I lost connection with the Akatsuki and have just been feeling strange about everything. My mind hasn't been able to focus on writing fanfictions, even though I want to. Just know I haven't forgotten about this, I'm just trying to get rid of this feeling. I'll return when it's gone, though j don't know when that will be.  
-TAB


End file.
